User blog:MrsLunchBox/Special abilities
I know that the Twilightsaga has some awsome abilities, but some of them are so random and to be honest some of us new that they would come. So I decided to search and creat some abilities, which I really like. Best wishes, MrsLunchBox So which one would you like to have, or add on this list? Ability obtainment Ability obtainment is the raw talent to attain the extra abilities of other vampires through physical contact. Mental imprisonment : "He/She is able to trap people inside their own minds, a permanent lockage, until he/she frees them". :: -Entry of the gift Mental imprisonment is the power to trap an individual within their own mind. Limitations Like many special talents, the power can only concentrate on one person at a time, allowing others to easily defeat her. This ability is only mind based, so it wont work against Mental Shields. Weakening shield : "She/He is in command of a formidable shielding skill, able to severely weaken those who come into contact with him/her. The shield can completely incapacitate his/her victims, yet it is purely a mental skill" :: ―Entry of the gift Wakening shield is the supernatural talent to make others feel overwelmingly weak when they come into contact with the user. Description The user's shield doesn't work to keep others out, he waits for his persuers to enter. When the user persuers enter the shield, they become unbearably weak and disorianted. The shield works against multiple individuals at once, and the shield is able to project several metres away from the user, some say it can project over an entire room. The user can also control how weak his victims become. Limitations The power is only a mental talent and cannot affect mental shields. Renesmee Cullen could penetrate the gift as easily as her mother could with her gift to penetrate shields. Physically, the affect of his shield does nothing to the user's targets. Suggestive compelment : "He/She is overwhelmingly commanding over humans and vampires. Resisting any of his/her spoken words is very difficult, especially when he/she is desperate to be in control" :: ―Entry of the gift Suggestive compelment is the raw talents to make others obey their spoken imperatives and demands. Description People, human and Vampire, are instantly drawn to the user's command by his/her suggestions or mere orders, resisting his/her words are nearly impossible to resist. Limitations It is unknown how to resist his/her influence over someone, as it based within the mind instead of being physical, it can be blocked by Bella's Shield. Protective aura : "He/She has the ability to make his persuers feel frightened by his/her presence, and make those people unable to feel safe" :: ―Entry of the gift Protective aura 'is the raw power and presence to scare his/her persuers away. Description Little is known about the talent, the user can use the power to shield others. The target doesn't see anything unusual while being effected, but the are led to believe they are scared of the user, too scared to be around him/her. Limitations The power is required to stand infront of his/her persuers for his/her talent to work. As his/her power is merely mental, it does not affect mental shields. Addictive assaultment : ''He/She is able to create a strong addiction to those around him/her, causing them to either attack him/her head on or fight another whom he/she chooses himself." :: -Entry of the gift '''Addictive assaultment is the raw talent to induce an addiction around others, causing them to attack him/her and others around him/her unintentionally. Description The user has the power to induce a strong addiction in those around him/her, his/her power often works when he/she doesn't pay attention. Those affected by his/her gift are suddenly drawn to attacking. The power has 'evolved' into allowing him/her to also force people to attack each other, instead of only himself. The gift has been said to be similar to Chelsea's gift, in that it can send allies and friends to fight each other, but it is also abide to bypass the emotional ties of family, so he/she can make family members attack one another too. Limitations His/Her gift can be overcome by people who have been constantly affected by it. It is unknown if his/her power is completely mental or physical. His/Her gift effects someone's mood, and it is also an illusion, but since his/her power is mind based like so many other talents, it can be blocked by mental shields. Vampires who have an extraordinary amount of control might be able to overcome his/her influence during a small amount of time Alchemy Alchemy is the special ability to change any object into gold. Limitations It is unknown if the power is an illusion or truly physical. Atmokinesis Atmokinesis, also known as Weather Manipulation, is the special talent to physically control the weather with their minds. Description His/Her power is matched to Benjamins power to physically influence the elements. Like Benjamin, the user still has yet to master his/her talent. This power works with his/her's will to control the weather and the atmosphere, like Benjamin, he/she channels that will through his/her hands to control the weather and atmosphere. His/Her power's manifestation began with his effect to make it rain and turn the atmosphere dark, before his/her other powers manifested. By controlling the weather, he/she can control wind and possibly even lightning, lightning could be devestating to vampires with the temperature of 30,000 degrees. Limitations Although it is extremely powerful, her/his gift has no effect against mental abilities, it would easily make her/him an open target to mental powers. Balance deprivation Balance deprivation is the raw power to trick the mind of his/her targets, making them increasingly incapable of balance and concentration. Description The user can induce a sensation of weakness in any target of her/his choosing. The sensation is powerful enough to incapacitate his or her movements, until the effects are lifted. Anyone affected by her/his gift instantly crumbles to the ground, unnable to move properly, they are able to stagger back to their feet, but the affects will increase until his/her targets are unnable to get up again. Limitations The power works less effectively on those who aren't standing, as they wouldn't use balance, with the gift being mental based, it wouldn't work on mental shields. Boundary inducement : "He/She can create boundaries inside anothers mind, leaving them unable to move past the 'line' he/she has drawn" :: -Entry of the gift Boundary inducement is the shielding ability to create boundaries inside the minds of others, which they are unable to enter. Description The gift is a shielding skill. The gift is exceptional in that it remains inside his/her targets mind until she removes the effect. Limitations The power most likely only works on one individual at a time. As, like most abilities, it is based within the mind, it would not effect mental defences. Ability redirection : "The user can redirect any offensive ability back on it's original user. This ability is a minor shielding skill, but powerful, especially in the correct situation" :: -Entry on the gift Ability redirection is the raw talent to rediect mental abilities. Limitations The gift only seems to work against offensive or dangerous abilities, such as Jane's projection of pain. It can't redirect such gifts as telepathy or lie detection. Chronokinesis :: "He/She can influence time around herself, though his/her gift has no true effect on reality." : -Entry of the gift Chronokinesis is the power to 'control time' through the use of mental deception on her/his targets. He/She creates a mental illusion where, to the recipient(s), time itself seems to follow her/his very will; becoming fast, slow, or even standing an absolute still from the victim(s) perspective. Her/His targets are suddenly left with a hazy memory of what occured while the power was in effect Description The power is only mental, and has no effect on true reality. The power purely works by deceiving the minds around her/his, affecting the victim's subjective sense of time; he/she can cause others to skip from hours to days without knowing it. This power is a great defense against his/her enemies. Limitations As her/his power is based in the mind, the power wouldn't affect Mental Shields Distraction deprivation : "He/She can remove anothers distractions, something useful to keep his/her targets focused on their duties". :: -Entry of the gift Distraction deprivation is the talent to remove anothers distractions and keep them on task or on course. Limitations The user can only affect one target at a time. As his/her talent is only mental, it doesn't affect mental shields. His/Her power doesn't work on people who are strongly focused The power works best on vampires as they are most likly to lose control and become distracted by something, mainly blood, humans aren't harder to affect than vampires as they don't lose control. Dependence magnetism Dependence magnetism is the special talent to draw other to her/him and make them feel dependant on her/him, and make them feel that they can't survive without her/him. Entrapment shield : "She/He is a dangerous shield, able to draw others towards her/his once they enter her/his shield, and no one can escape her/his shield they are inside it." :: ―Entry of the gift Entrapment shield is the supernatural ability to create a strong shield that traps others inside it. Illusionary cloning Illusionary cloning is the raw talent to project identical clones of her/himself into the minds of others. Description The user can create several clones of him/herself, and claims to be able to create thousands. The clones physically emerge from her/his body. They are all capable of independent thought and action, and each is apparently capable of producing her/his own clones. The clones are however, mental. Limitations The ability can be stopped by a mental shield. Illusionary poisoning Illusionary poisoning is the raw power to trick an individual's mind (human or vampire) into thinking they are being poisoned, and then slowly suffer immense pain. Descriptions Though it has no affect on the body physically, it is very useful to him. Limitations As it is a mental ability, it has no effect against mental defences Mental camouflage Mental camouflage '''is the ability to make others around him/he believe he/she is blending into his/her surroundings. The user is able to shield others aswell, but would not be completely shielded, as the power is more based on protecting him/her alone rather than multiple people at once. Description The user can willingly blend into his/her surroundings, making him/her invisible to persuers. However, the power is only mental, an illusive talent that decieves the mind. Limitations Though powerful, the power her/his a flaw when it comes to protecting others. Since the gift is only mental, it would have no effect against mental defenses. Noesis '''Noesis is the raw talent to induece ideas for any given situation. Description Noesis is the ability to induce ideas for any given situation. This ability can be used to help solve nearly any problem, because the user of this ability or the subject that he uses the power on will find a meticulous solution or plan to resolve the problem. This is not to be confused with Omnipotence, but is only a useful psychic ability that allows the user to almost never run out of ideas Limitations This ability can only help in situations that have a definite answer or solution (writer's block or a difficult question, not opinion questions or conundrums). Personality manipulation Personality manipulation is the power to mentally alter the personalities of the targets. Description The gift is very powerful, as he/she is able to create vampires who manifest a special gift. He/She can change his/her targets personality altogether, giving them a different mood or view of something. Limitations The user can only alter the personality of one person at a time, and like most special powers, it seems weaker on humans. Reality distortion : "The user has a strong illusionary talent. He/She can remove and change someone's perception on reality, on what they see, smell, hear and touch simultaneously" :: -Entry of the gift Reality Distortion is the supernatural ability to distort what her/his targets see as reality, he/she can make what they precieve better or a turn for the worst. Description The user can decieve what his/her targets view as reality, making these views better or worse, not much is known about the ability. He/She can change what her/his targets see, smell, hear, and with enough focuse, what they feel Limitations As the power is mind based, it doesn't affect mental shields. Regressive absorption Regressive absorption is the ability to turn any vampire, shapeshifter, or non human hybrid completely human by touch. Limitations The limitations to this power is that since it is a phsycial ability, the user must touch the vampire or shapeshifter in order for it to work. Also this power does not work on vampire-human hybrids. Sedative inducement Sedative inducement is the special talent to trick his/her targets into falling into a sedated state. Description The user can apply it to more than one person at the same time, and takes effect on the target. Limitations There aren't many limits to her/his gift. The only known limit is that she/he can only project her/his illusion from a distance. Seismic attraction : "The user is a formidable tracker, able to track where someone is through their movements, over an entire continent with enough concentration" :: ―Entry of the gift Seismic attraction is the powerful tracking ability to 'feel' the vibrational movements of his/her intended targets once he/she has witnessed their scent. Description By being in contact with someone's certain scent, the user can follow his/her tragets movements wherever they go, his/her talent makes him as powerful as Demetri, perhaps even more powerful, as his/her talent is not rendered impotent by mental shields Limitations The limits of his/her talent are unknown, it it likely unnafected by Mental shields as it tracks it's target through their scent and not through their mind. A vampire could easily evade her/him, as her/his gift revolves around the constant movement of her/his intended targets, and vampires are able to stay as still as statues, halting their movements. Tracking evasion : "The user has an impressive shielding ability, able to hide her/his own identity from persuers." :: -Entry of the gift Tracking evasion is the power to render themselves unnable to be recognised by others. Description The user can use the power more effectively the moment she/he meets someone. The power has a strong effect on tracking and mental powers, she/he was able to escape Demetri's tracking skill and was able to block her/his own sent. His/Her mind is rendered unrecognisable so telepath's cant read him/her and Empath's can't see his/her emotions. Limitations As the ability is meant to keep the user safe and not affect others, it is rendered unnafective against Bella's shield. Retrocognition Retrocognition is the raw talent to percieve the past. The opposite of this power is Precognition, the power to see the future. Description The user can uniquely see into the past of anothers life, and by doing so, it allows her/him to see their memories and their secrets. A unique part of her/his talent is being able to see a vampires human life. Limitations It is yet unknown what the limits of her/his power, but the power is supposedly based inside the mind, he/she it wouldn't affect mental defenses. The gift seems to work better on humans more than it does on vampires, because of vampires having two lives, their present and past life in different species. Memory manipulation : "The user can manipulate every memory someone has, able to remove, restore and erase them with ease." :: ―Entry of the gift Memory manipulation is the supernatural talents to manipulate the memories of those around him/her. Description The user can use this power to remove, restore, transfer and see into the memories of other vampires. Limitations As this gift is only mental, it cannot affect mental shields. The user can lose the memories she/he takes if she/he doesn't focuse, if she/he looses the memory, she/he experiences a short amount of illness. Physical petrification : "He can trick another into believing they are petrifying, turning to solid stone" :: ―Entry of the gift Physical Petrification is the raw talent to mentally take away the movements of his/her targets. Description : "A sharp presence surrounded me, and then something hit me. It was like I was being punched all over my body, and it hurt, in all of a second, I couldn't move. I gasped in horror, and then my mouth didn't close again, what was happening" :: -A target of the gift When the effects of the power begins, her/his targets feel a strong pressure against them, like they are being punched all over their body, in that instant, they are stuck in their nimble movements and they cannot move, if they gasp or try to speak, these processes are stuck as well Limitations The user can't affect metal shields, as the gift is only mental. The power only affects one person at a time, so this would render him/her vulnerable against several enemies. Category:Blog posts